general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pat Spencer (Dee Wallace)
(via Bobbie) Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks Donna Corinthos (great; via Carly) Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal) Aiden Spencer (great; via Lucky) Charlotte Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (great; via Lulu) | cousins = Bill Eckert (deceased) Jenny Eckert (paternal cousins) Sly Eckert (first cousin once removed; via Bill) Paul Hornsby Jr. (first cousin once removed; via Jenny) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Patricia "Pat" Spencer is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She was the oldest child of the the late, Tim Spencer and his late wife, Lena Spencer. She was also the older sister of Luke and Bobbie Spencer. In March 2015, Patricia was announced to be portrayed by Dee Wallace, from March 30-April 2, 2015.EXCLUSIVE: GENERAL HOSPITAL CASTS PAT! March 2015. Casting -- known for her appearance in the 1982 film -- is the sister of Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary) and Bobbie Spencer (Jacklyn Zeman). Wallace's casting was officially announced on March 6, 2015. In an interview with Soap Opera Digest, Wallace said what piqued her interest the most was that she had never done a soap before. Wallace's late husband had appeared on as and the work load initially scared him. However, he later told her it was one of the most enjoyable experiences of his career. Also, Wallace's agent told her how "pivotal" the role was and also told Wallace she'd be working opposite Anthony Geary. However, Wallace was nervous when she realized how much work she had coming her way. "Seriously, when I got the first script, I thought 'Oh, my gosh, maybe it's not too late for me to get out!' I was scared!" Wallace said. However, Wallace praised Geary, executive producer Frank Valentini and casting director Mark Teschner for making her feel welcome and comfortable on the set. Chloe Lanier portrayed a teenage Pat in two episodes on April 1, 2015 and on July 23, 2015.https://twitter.com/chloelanier/status/583359850823827456 Background Not much was known about Patricia as she was only briefly mentioned to Bobbie by their old neighbor Ms. Middleton in 1978. Pat's dresses were also cut down by their mother so that they would fit little Bobbie. She wouldn't be mentioned again until early 2015. Luke mentioned Patricia to Bill Eckert's corpse but imagining it was Luke himself when the former was holding the latter prisoner in the old Spencer house on Elm Street, which was their childhood home. Luke said that he hadn't thought about Patricia in decades. On February 20, 2015 it was revealed that Patricia could possibly still be alive. On March 20, Patrica's daughter, Valerie Spencer says to Lulu and Tracy that Patricia has died. It is also revealed that Valerie is being held hostage at gunpoint by Luke. It is later revealed that Valerie told Lulu and Tracy that her mom was dead because she is trying to keep Luke away from her. On March 27, Valerie reveals that Pat has Multiple Sclerosis and is in a convalescent home. She also reveals that she had to tell Luke where she is. Luke, Tracy and Bobbie are later seen in Pat's room. According to Valerie, Pat and Valerie's father broke up before Valerie was born so it had always been Pat and Valerie. Storylines On March 30, it is revealed that Luke had gagged and restrained Pat. She is finally reunited with her baby sister, Bobbie. On March 31, Pat is released from her gag and restraints when Luke goes back to his normal self and then is reunited with her little brother. On April 1, (a flashback to April 1, 1963), Pat was seen as being the only one brave enough to stand up to her father, Tim. Tim slapped Pat for talking back to him, angering Luke. Luke accidentally struck Lena in the head with a bat, and Pat took her to the hospital against Tim's orders. Lena died soon after being admitted, and Pat met Bill Eckert (who looked just like Luke). Bill offered to take Pat home and confront Tim with her, but when they got home, Tim had been bludgeoned to death by Luke. Bill and Pat hid Tim's body in the walls of the house, and never told Luke the truth about that night. Patricia also explains that she put Luke and Bobbie on a bus to Florida and never looked back because she was afraid that if Luke looked at her, he would remember what happened and she didn't want that. On April 2, Pat and Luke talk before she is taken to the hospital. Pat is then reunited with her daughter. She and Valerie talk about how she sorry she is for not telling Valerie about her family. Later on, Valerie notices something is wrong with her mother. Lucas tries to help but there was nothing he could do so he pronounces Pat dead saying her heart failed. On July 23, Patrcia appears in Luke's hallucination along with her father Tim and mother Lena. She tells her dad to leave and persuades him not to kill himself with the help of Lena. She also appears to Valerie and hugs her. Crimes Commited *Did not reveal that Luke had accidentally killed their mother, Lena (allowed everyone to believe that their father, Tim was responsible for Lena's death) 1, 1963; revealed Apr 1, 2015 *Hid the body of her father, Tim Spencer in a wall in her old house (along with her cousin, Bill Eckert) in order to protect her brother, Luke 1, 1963; revealed Apr 1, 2015 Health and Vitals *Physically abused along with her siblings and mother by her father, Tim Spencer *Slapped in the face by Tim and threatened with more force afterwards 1, 1963; revealed Apr 1, 2015 *Had Multiple Sclerosis (MS) Mar 27, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint by her brother, Luke 27-31, 2015 *Gagged and restrained by her brother, Luke Mar 30, 2015 *Died of heart failure 2, 2015 Family tree See also *Full Siblings References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Pat Spencer Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Spencer family Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional Irish-Americans